The invention relates to an insulating electrical distribution board for the distribution of current having a back member or support shaped in the form of a "U" and having a free edge adapted to engage with a cover, and for forming a raceway and adapted to accommodate longitudinally disposed conductors and conductor positioning and retaining means, hereinafter called distribution mounts, said raceway receiving removable current feed plugs placed externally of the cover and coupled to the mounts by coupling means passing through openings of the cover, the said mounts being of a first type for the distribution of current taken between two phases and including an earthling line, or of a second type solely for distributionn of current taken between two phases, so as to cooperate with plugs comprising, or not, an earthing line.
These electrical boards, intended principally for domestic installations for the distribution of current, are generally manufactured starting from a shaped member of extruded plastic material and comprising only longitudinal parallel surfaces to the exclusion of any perforations or transverse stop surfaces. For the mounting of the mounts refered to above it is thus necessary to provide on these shaped members, at intervals corresponding to the selected spacing, some series of centering elements adapted to position the said mounts with precision, and to dispose properly with respect to them the apertures through which the coupling elements will pass; such a precuation is difficult to observe if the cover and the support are separate one from the other.
Furthermore, it is necessary to take steps to make it impossible to insert a plug intended for a mount of the first type on a mount of the second type, and inversely, with the aid of selector means which do not require a particular attention from the installer and the user.
The invention accordingly proposes to deal with these requirements with the aid of simple arrangements and a small number of items.
According to the invention, this result is obtained by the combination of the following features, certain of which are already known:
the cover is fixed on the support by means of a permanent hinge,
during a simultaneous punching of the support, adapted to be placed on a wall, and of the cover, there are formed on the support a first series of apertures and on the cover a second series of perforations comprising useful perforations and forbidden perforations;
the portions of material punched in the cover are put back into position in the second series of perforations after the punching operation, and
mounts of a first type and of a second type, have centering means adapted to cooperate with apertures of the first series, and first selector means which will face useful perforations of the second series, in order to push out therefrom the corresponding cut out portions, and second selector means which will be placed in the vicinity of forbidden perforations of the second series in order to support the corresponding cut out portions and avoid that the latter may be pushed out of the said forbidden perforations when the cover is closed.